Springplush
Springplush is an animatronic created by Shadowboy192. Backstory Fredbear's Family Diner Era Springplush was created back then in Fredbear's Family Diner. He was created when parents complained about their kids finding the Spring Bonnie animatronic too scary, so they created a small and more kid friendly version of him. Since it looked like a plushie they nicknamed the new animatronic Springplush. Instead of performing they programmed Springplush to play hide n' seek with the children in Springplush's Fun Area since he was small and fast enough to hide and run around trying to find the children. Springplush was later put into the backstage for fixing because of employees complaining about Springplush going out of his area and getting in their way, other complaints were about him entering the backstage and chomping some spare parts in there, breaking his jaw or tearing the parts in it to pieces. One of the kids got traumatized because Springplush didn't stop following them around diner no matter how fast the kid ran, though that one was also kinda scared of the other springlock animatronics that performed in the stage. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Era When Springplush was brought to the new establishment the engineers were still trying to fix it until the company behind the place told them to stop and try to focus in more important stuff, so he was just left there in the backstage. New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Era Springplush was also brought to the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza establishment too but he was left in the Parts/Services room with the other old animatronics to be used for spare parts. Later the company decided to make a toy version of him with better AI and facial recognition. The Last Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Era Like in the original FFP the company didn't care about fixing Springplush, this time most likely because of the low budget. After some days employees reported Springplush activating and walking around during the night for some strange reason, because of that he was put in the Safe Room with Spring Bonnie. Fazbear's Fright Era After he was found in the ruins of the last Freddy Fazbear restaurant with Spring Bonnie(later renamed Springtrap) the employees decided to put him as another stationary decoration in the location, though after some time Springplush was seen staying still in other areas of the place. An employee even documented about seeing a burned animatronic that looked like Springplush when looking at one of the camera feeds. Variations Plushtrap He is the nightmare(and canon) version of Springplush. Like Springplush he likes to play hide n' seek with others, the little twist is that he is more aggressive and would hurt these who fail at his game. Toy Springplush He was the brand new version of Springplush, like the other toys he is way more advanced, having better AI and mobility, also facial recognition. When he detects a criminal he will try to hide in a dark area and then lunge at the criminal, bitting him/her. Phantom Springplush He is the phantom version of Springplush. Sometimes he appears sitting still in the entrances of Fazbear's Fright. If audio is played when he's in one them, he will appear in the office and lunge at whoever's there. Appearance Springplush's appearance is really similar to Plushtrap's but less withered, more yellow colored and has more blocky teeth. He also has two black buttons in his chest. His eyes are green. Personality Springplush plush likes to play with others and to run around the diner. The other animatronics find him too hyperactive. He can also be annoying sometimes by taunting the animatronics or getting in the employees' way and trying to distract them while they work. Gallery Springplush image.png Springplush.png Trivia * Even though I know Plushtrap is supposed to be a plush instead of an animatronic in canon, I still created this page for fun. Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Joke Pages Category:Characters